<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arno/Edgard(OC) Shorts - Somewhat related to "From the Streets to the Rooftops" by somecreed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149636">Arno/Edgard(OC) Shorts - Somewhat related to "From the Streets to the Rooftops"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecreed/pseuds/somecreed'>somecreed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I think it's all arno being needy and edgard denying him?, I wrote this ages ago, Insecurity, M/M, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), its still clean so far, maybe smut later, only mentions but no actions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecreed/pseuds/somecreed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short things I wrote for Arno and my OC Edgard.<br/>I eventually wanted to put them into my "From the Streets to the Rooftops" fic but I don't think I will continue it anytime soon so I decided to upload them separately.<br/>I wrote those in 2015 I think</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arno Dorian/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Arno confesses his love to Edgard</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arno knew it might not be a good idea after all he had heard about Edgard but he had decided it was worth a try, at least.</p>
<p>Edgard had spent a lot of time with Arno recently and felt himself become rather attached to him. Especially after he talked to him about everything he had gone through in his life. Of course his master didn’t have an easy time either but he saw that he was too harsh with the novice. Edgard had trained hard, of course but his fear of heights was something hard to get over. He felt dizzy every time he stood on top of a building, the higher it was, the worse he felt.</p>
<p>The boy sighed and laid back so he was in bed on his back. He heaved a dramatic sigh and turned to his side. Arno… That man… He shook his head slightly to get rid of his thoughts. He couldn’t get attached to him like that. Edgard was a man, Arno was a man, it wasn’t going to work anyways. They could both die at any time and neither Arno nor Edgard could take another loss.</p>
<p>Edgard sighed again. This was ridiculous. He didn’t even know if Arno liked him in such a way. Well, it seemed like Arno was trying to make physical contact a lot but Edgard had never paid mind to that, until now. It wasn't very obvious either, just little touches here and there, maybe a hand on his shoulder or a pat on his back. Maybe Arno-</p>
<p>He was interrupted by a knock on his door and the quiet creaking that followed. As he sat up again he saw Arno enter the room. “Hello Arno.” The boy said and cracked a little smile.</p>
<p>“Bonjour.” The other replied and chuckled softly. “I thought I’d pay you a visit.”</p>
<p>“I noticed. What is it?”</p>
<p>“I need to talk to you.” </p>
<p>Edgard never liked statements like that but got up and nodded. He took a few steps closer as the other closed the door behind himself.</p>
<p>“Edgard, I…” Arno stopped and looked down, looking somehow troubled. It made the novice extremely nervous. What if Arno was mad? What if he didn’t want to train him anymore? A thousand questions went through his head. The man sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “We’ve spent a lot of time together now and I realized something.” He stated and looked at Edgard again, pausing a little too long for comfort. </p>
<p>“What is it, Arno?” The boy eventually asked as the silence became unbearable. It could be good or bad, Edgard didn’t know but he knew that if Arno wasn’t telling him soon he’d go crazy.</p>
<p>“I just wanted you to know that I really like you…” The master assassin said quietly and averted his eyes.</p>
<p>“Really like me?” Edgard pushed, looking at Arno a little surprised. </p>
<p>“Yes… like… love, maybe.” He said, rubbing his neck nervously. Edgard couldn’t help himself and smiled brightly. He closed the distance between them and hugged the older man who was visibly surprised. </p>
<p>“Arno, I just thought about something similar.” The boy smiled brightly and looked up at Arno. This was good news but Edgard still found himself too shy to make the next move. So it came from Arno as the man placed his gloved hand on his cheek and leaned down to press their lips together softly. It wasn’t much but Edgard enjoyed the moment and looked at Arno with a broad smile once they parted. </p>
<p>“What now?” The boy asked with a smile. He knew that if it was going to get physical he’d probably be uncomfortable. Would he do it for Arno? He didn’t know. </p>
<p>“Well…” Arno mused, his hand moving from his cheek to his shoulder. The older man slowly leaned down to place soft kisses on Edgard’s neck. So it was going to get physical. The boy wasn’t exactly sure if he really wanted this to happen but decided to wait and see what Arno would do. </p>
<p>As he expected Arno’s hands soon found their way inside his shirt and he let out a shaky breath before grabbing them to stop him. “Arno, I…” He closed his eyes and turned his head away. </p>
<p>“Is there anything wrong?” The man asked quietly and stopped his movement.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m ready for that.” He whispered and Arno withdrew his hands. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Edgard, I’ll respect your decisions.” Arno replied and put a hand back on his cheek, smiling sweetly at the boy. </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, my dear.” Edgard looked down at that and blushed slightly. He was sure he liked Arno a lot and he was almost sure it was love. When he was pushed backwards he stumbled a bit and landed on his bed when his legs hit the edge of it. He lay down properly and felt the mattress dip at the added weight of Arno. The man lay down next to him and pulled him closer, chest against chest.</p>
<p>Edgard just hesitantly hugged him back and closed his eyes as he felt a hand at the back of his head caressing his hair. He smiled and pushed his nose into the older man’s chest, taking in his scent that calmed him more than he had expected. Slowly he began to relax in his arms and before he even noticed he was sleepy he began to drift into a light sleep, finding comfort in the other’s arms.</p>
<p>“Je t'aime, mon petit oiseau.” Was the last thing he heard before sleep clouded his senses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arno has a bad dream and Edgard comforts him</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adrien is Axeman,  Augustin is Icecream</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Arno had a mission and he was free to choose his partner. There wouldn’t be a better opportunity for Edgard to get used to missions than by an easy one like this. It was obvious that the novice would be his partner of choice, even though he had always worked with Adrien. Surely the other would understand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He found the boy in his room and entered rather excitedly which startled Edgard a little. He smiled at Arno. “Hello.” He just said and got up to greet him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Guess what. You’re going on a mission with me.” The man told him and smiled happily, hugging Edgard as he approached him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you sure about that?” The boy asked more cautiously.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course. Let’s go!” Arno nearly dragged him out of the room and onto the streets.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“We only need to get inside a building, steal a document and leave. It shouldn’t be very well guarded either.” He was convinced it would be an easy job and they’d be done within little time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Edgard didn’t seem as convinced, even when they arrived at the building and there wasn’t a single guard. Arno, on the other hand, looked very dedicated when he started to climb up the wall to an open window.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is too easy, Arno. There must be a catch.” The young man said as he hesitantly climbed after Arno.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come on, don’t be so negative.” Was the response and the assassin climbed into the building through the window. He helped Edgard up and inside and only then realized they couldn’t be alone. He heard something and frowned, cursing quietly as a door next to him flung open and several men came out. He looked over at Edgard and the two got ready to fight. It shouldn’t be a problem, the boy was well trained but the attackers didn’t look like they weren’t, either.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It all went rather well, the only problem was that every time it seemed like they had killed all of them more came into the room, leaving them no time to rest. Arno gradually got more worried about the boy the longer it went on and only after what felt like an eternity something changed. Edgard seemed more and more unconcentrated and exhausted as Arno watched him and he feared he’d get hurt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was just seconds later that he heard a sound that made his blood freeze in his veins. It wasn’t a cry or similar, it was more of a whimper followed by a quiet gurgle that was definitely not produced by one of the attackers. When he turned around he froze right where he was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What he saw brought the tears to his eyes. Edgard, impaled through the chest by an enemy sword, blankly staring down at it and clutching his own chest. Arno dropped his sword and ran over to them, stabbing the man who had attacked Edgard right after he had pulled out the sword from the boy’s body. He caught Edgard and sank down to his knees before regaining the ability of coherent thought. After lifting the other he started to run towards the door. Thankfully it wasn’t locked and he ran outside, back to their headquarters.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The minutes he took to get there seemed like hours and he felt Edgard get weaker and weaker in his arms, the boy's blood soaking his clothes.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“You’re going to be fine, don’t worry.” He said quietly, tears streaming down his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Arno…” Edgard pressed out weakly. “...no.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He knew exactly what he was saying and shook his head. “You’ll be good.” He whispered. “I promise.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was no answer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he reached the infirmary with the limp body in his arms he knew it was too late. He refused to accept it. He kept shouting at a doctor until he dropped down to his knees from both desperation and exhaustion, still holding tightly onto the lifeless body of the person he loved. “No… No, this can’t be. Not again.” He whispered to himself as he started to sob softly. He kept clutching onto the dead body until Adrien was informed and nearly dragged him away.</em>
</p>
<p>Edgard woke up at night to a panting but still sleeping Arno. He seemed to be sobbing quietly and the boy frowned. He tried to wake him up and when he finally succeeded Arno sat upright almost immediately and his eyes darted around the room, still teary. It took him a few seconds before his eyes found the now sitting Edgard who was pulled close in an instant, earning a little yelp from him. The boy was confused and hugged Arno. “What’s wrong?” He asked him quietly.</p>
<p>“Nothing. Just a bad dream.” The man answered and held him as tightly as he could.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it.” He whispered and kept holding him in an attempt to comfort him and calm him down. </p>
<p>“No, you don’t want to know.” He replied, heaving a sigh. “I even wish I didn’t know.”</p>
<p>While the other spoke Edgard loosened the band that held his hair together and played with it a little. “Was it that bad?”</p>
<p>“The worst.” He said softly.</p>
<p>“Must have been or you wouldn’t be crushing me.” The boy commented. He didn’t mean it in a bad way but it caused Arno to loosen his grip a little and whisper an apology. He sighed. “Arno, tell me.” He pushed and turned his face to look at the man.</p>
<p>“You…” He swallowed hard just at the thought. “I dreamt that you died.” He whispered. “You were stabbed by an attacker on a mission.”</p>
<p>Edgard knew it wasn’t something to be happy about, still he couldn’t help but smile softly. “Well that sounds bad. But I’m still alive.” He said to which the other nodded. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you are. I wouldn’t be able to take another loss.”</p>
<p>“Neither would I.”</p>
<p>“I won’t die anytime soon, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“You can never know.” Edgard grabbed the other’s shirt tightly and buried his nose in his neck. “But let’s talk about something else.”</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“About how much I love you?”</p>
<p>Arno chuckled and looked at the boy, smiling again. “Do you really?”</p>
<p>“I do. More than anything in this world.”</p>
<p>“Do you love me just as much as Augustin loves pie?”</p>
<p>Edgard laughed and nodded. “Even more than that.”</p>
<p>The older man smiled at him and put one hand on the other cheek. He slowly leaned closer and pressed their lips together softly. “Je t'aime, mon petit oiseau.” He said quietly and kissed him again. “Now go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>Edgard nodded and laid down again, pulling Arno with him and holding onto him tightly. Soon they were both sleeping again. Without any nightmares, this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arno comes back from a mission and Edgard wants to make sure he's fine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to write fluff, then it became weird and this happened <br/>Adrien (Axeman) and Arno are kind of friends with benefits in this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The longer it took the more nervous Edgard became. Arno was a very skilled assassin and knew exactly what he was doing, he said. Edgard wasn't so certain about it. The man had gone on a mission in the morning and it was getting late already. He was always on time, never had Edgard seen him be late. But this time... This time it was different. What if he was hurt? What if he was somewhere outside in Paris, hurt and unable to get back? And what if, in the worst case, he was dead? Edgard shook his head violently, glad no one was there to see because he probably looked silly, he thought. Arno was good and he would be home soon, no need to worry.</p>
<p>Soon was an understatement considering that Arno came in just a second after Edgard had finished his thoughts. He seemed to be good but the expression on his face told a different story. Edgard jumped up to greet him. "Are you alright?" He asked, seriously worried.</p>
<p>"The usual." Arno just answered and sat down on his bed. Of course the boy wasn't going to leave it like that and sat down in his lap. He placed his hands at the man's chest and pushed him to lay down on his back. "What are you doing?" Arno asked and was met with a sweet smile. </p>
<p>"Checking for injuries." Edgard said as he started to unbutton the other's waistcoat and bare his chest.</p>
<p>“I told you I’m alright.” Came the answer, but no protest.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you. And I want to see for myself.” The boy stopped and looked at him seriously. "I am just worried about you, Arno."</p>
<p>The man sighed and nodded a bit. "Go ahead."</p>
<p>That earned him a happy smile as Edgard put his hands on Arno's chest and leaned down as if to look closer. His hands travelled down on his torso, tracing every scar and every muscle that he admired so much with his fingers very softly. They lingered at the hem of his pants for just a moment before doing the same as before but up his sides. The boy felt the other shiver slightly at the touches and his eyes followed his fingers all the way. When they had reached his shoulders he supported himself on them and leaned down. He pressed their lips together softly and smiled happily at the older man. After he had pushed himself up again he continued with his fingers down his arms, tracing all the defined muscles there too.</p>
<p>"You're fine." He concluded after a bit. "But I haven't seen everything." </p>
<p>Edgar's hands travelled down again and just the tips of his fingers slipped into his pants. When he started to open them Arno looked at him a little concerned but the boy didn't stop. He positioned himself next to his master's legs and pushed the pants down without being met by any resistance or protest. They came off easily once the boots were removed as well. Edgard smiled happily and got up from the bed.</p>
<p>Arno eyed him suspiciously. "Really, boy, what are you doing?" He asked and pushed himself up on his elbows to be able to watch him properly.</p>
<p>"I am checking for injuries. Didn't I say that before?"</p>
<p>"But do you really need to get me almost naked for that?"</p>
<p>"How am I supposed to see whether you are hurt when your clothes are covering everything?" He said and pushed Arno's legs apart just enough so he could sit between them which earned him a look that bordered on uncomfortable. The boy chuckled and smiled innocently at him as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss just above the man's navel.</p>
<p>As he sat up straight again he placed his hands on Arno's thighs and looked down at him. Had he ever seen Arno completely naked, he wondered. Silence filled the room and the man shifted uncomfortably a little as Edgard's hands went up and down his muscular thighs. </p>
<p>It took the boy a moment to focus again and continued to look down at Arno's body. His eyes went from his torso downwards to his legs that were still spread around him. On the way up again something else caught his attention as Arno didn't seem to be unaffected by all the touching.</p>
<p>Edgard sighed and took his hands off the man. "I'm sorry." He said quietly and looked at Arno.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about that, it's normal." He said and smiled at the boy, moving a hand up to his cheek. "I can live with it." He chuckled and pulled him down by the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Edgard lay down on top of him and smiled slightly. "Still, I didn't mean to." He did feel Arno's erection on his leg but decided to ignore it. "I can't give you what you need now, you should take care of that. Ask Adrien or something." </p>
<p>"The only thing I need, Edgard," Arno said, "is your love. And you always give that to me. I couldn't be happier, physical pleasure or not." </p>
<p>Egard was more than happy to hear that. Arno being unhappy was the worst thing he could imagine. "You know I love you more than anything. And I always will." He said quietly and nuzzled the man's neck.</p>
<p>"As will I. Until the end of time. And until then, I will always be happy."</p>
<p>Everything was said, Edgard felt, so he stayed quiet, in his favourite place in the world: Arno's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arno wants more, Edgard is insecure</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You should probably know Edgards backstory for this but since I don't know where that document is... There was a fire at his home when he was younger and he got some bad burns back then, that is what this is referring to</p><p>I wanted to write smut and again I just couldn't because Edgard is so innocent and precious to me<br/>And Arno is way too direct in this one xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arno had asked him to join him in his room and Edgard had no idea why, making the whole thing even worse than the fact that Arno looked so serious while telling him. It could be about anything but there were two things he was especially nervous about; Arno wanting to end their relationship and him asking about their lack of sexual activity which seemingly made the man very frustrated at times.</p><p>Edgard's day had been long and hard, full of training and the results were several new bruises and no motivation to do anything other than flop onto his bed and sleep. But no, he promised Arno. So instead of heading to his own room the boy made his way to Arno's. </p><p>When he opened the door he was greeted with a warm smile and a happy sounding voice. “Edgard! I've been waiting for you.”</p><p>“I'm sorry I let you wait. Training took longer than I had expected.”<br/>
He had barely finished talking when the door behind him was pushed shut and the boy himself was pulled further into the room. </p><p>“Don't worry, what matters is that you are here now.”</p><p>“And what did you want that's so important as to keep me from getting my well-deserved rest?”</p><p>“Actually, it's probably something uncomfortable for you.” Oh great. “You are surely aware that this with us has been going on for a while already. I just wanted to ask you if you were generally willing to… You know…”</p><p>Edgard noticed how Arno was slowly getting closer while he spoke and he also knew that sooner or later, if he kept backing away, his back would hit the wall. It wasn't an overall comfortable position to be in for Edgard; cornered.</p><p>And it eventually came as he thought; his back hit the wall and he was ultimately trapped, between the wall and Arno. “Willing to what…?” He knew the answer but maybe it could delay the inevitable. Arno would always accept a ‘no’ but the boy really didn't want to disappoint him.</p><p>“... Have sex?”</p><p>Great. So much for delay. “Well… I-...” Edgard didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Arno no but he also wasn't able to straight up say yes. He sighed and looked down. “I don't know.”</p><p>“Just be honest with yourself and with me. Do you want it or not?” Arno's voice was gentle and provided some reassurance for Edgard.</p><p>“I…” Did he? Would Edgard be able to do this? Could he do it for Arno?</p><p>“Edgard. I'm not forcing you.”</p><p>Arno’s hand slowly found its way under Edgard's shirt as they spoke and his eyes went down to where the rim of it started to cover the man's skin. It moved up his side and to his back and the boy shivered slightly.</p><p>“Just be careful. And I want to keep my shirt on.” Edgard said and focused on the floor again. He was unable to see Arno's smile.</p><p>“Of course, don't worry. But… Why don't you want to take it off, if I may ask?”</p><p>The reason was fairly simple, he didn't want Arno to see all the kinds of scars that had appeared there during the years. It was stupid. Why would he be like that towards a person who isn't any less scarred? Arno wouldn't care, Edgard was sure. But still he felt insecure.</p><p>“It's, uhm,... It's just.”</p><p>“Speak clearly Edgard. I won't kill you for who you are.” Arno smiled.</p><p>“Scars. Just scars.”</p><p>“But where's the problem?” He started taking off his own shirt, revealing a web of scars of all sizes on his torso. “I have them too.”</p><p>“It's different. They bring back memories I would rather not think about.”</p><p>“Yes but you'll be focused on me, don't worry about your scars.”</p><p>He had a point. Of course Arno expected scars on his body but there was one he probably didn't expect. Edgard bit his lip and closed his eyes. “Just leave it be.” He said as he pushed Arno out of the way and headed for the door.</p><p>He was stopped by a hand on his wrist that wouldn't bulge as he tried to pull away.</p><p>“Don't go. I didn't mean to upset you. You can keep it on if you're more comfortable that way.”</p><p>The boy looked down and swallowed before turning back to Arno. “Fine. I'm still nervous.” He whispered.</p><p>“I know. I'll be gentle.”</p><p>Edgard pulled his hand free and looked up at Arno. “Should I… Take off my shirt?”</p><p>“If you want it, you can.” Arno had put on that smile again and Edgard liked it. It made everything so much easier.</p><p>He nodded and kept looking at him as he hesitantly removed the first piece of clothing from himself, revealing what he didn't want Arno to see. On his left shoulder was a big burn scar, spreading all over his shoulder blade on the back, down a portion of his upper arm and down to his collarbone on the front. Once the shirt was off he looked down to his feet again, not looking at Arno's reaction.</p><p>The only thing he knew was that he heard his name a few seconds later and slowly looked up again to a gently smiling Arno. “Why were you scared of showing that? It's a part of you and you're beautiful the way you are. Every single part of you is. So maybe this has a story you haven't shared with me yet but I respect that and for me, it only matters that you're happy. No scars could ever make me stop adoring you the way I do. Nothing could make me stop.”</p><p>Edgard couldn't help but smile and hug Arno. It all turned out way better than he had expected. “Thank you, Arno.” He whispered and smiled slightly as he closed his eyes. Maybe he should tell Arno the story soon, surely he was curious.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>